She's not who you think she is
by confusedpenguinator
Summary: What happens when an old friend of Nina comes back to plot revenge? Friendships will develop and shatter from time to time and new relationships will be formed. Some dark secrets will also be revealed! /Pairings: Neddie/Fabina, Patrome etc. (Also includes some romance and drama.) Shitty summary, I know. just give it a try, please?
1. Prologue

**She's not who you think she is**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis or any of its characters, locations etc. I only own the plot and the OCs (if there will be any.)**

PROLOGUE

"D'you remember the time you were about to cut the cake but then you…"

"STOP!" I yelled, before she finished whatever she was going to say.

"How about the time when you came into the boy's bathroom all…."

"I TOLD YOU, PLEASE STOP!" I yelled once more, begging them to stop.

"I bet your parents purposely died on you because they can't bare living with a mistake like you!"

"I heard your dear Gran died, I bet she got fed up with you and your stupid and foolish ways so she decided to die already!"

"I bet you're a mistake. Yeah, a mistake. You were never meant to live at all, you just accidentally came into your family's lives and then you screwed everything up!"

"STOP. NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled once again, covering my ears with my bleeding hands.

"Guys, come on! Let's go out for a while, then we could torment this little mistake more later."

A chorus of "Yeses", "Sures" and "Why nots" filled the dark room and then the next thing I knew is that they all left.

I slowly removed my hands away from my ears once I was certain they were gone, and once again, I sobbed. I can't believe they would go so low, lower than you could even imagine, just making my life a living hell. They kept bullying me, tormenting me even. I thought they were my friends. I can't believe all of those were just part of an act. It was like a mind game. They made sure they got into me, knew me from inside and out. And once they've extracted much information to their likings, they turned their backs on me. And the next thing I knew, they were already blackmailing me, soon enough they bullied me. Tears streamed down my pale face; at least I managed to hide something. Most of my deepest, darkest secrets, I managed to keep well-hidden. They should never learn about them, or else they'd get more superior and know me well enough. It's already bad enough that they know where to hit me where it hurts the most, to easily crack me up and put me into tears. But I'm making sure that these remaining secrets, the ones that are the key to who I really am, the key to the person I've been hiding inside me, remains unknown to them. No, I've had enough of them and their games. Soon, I must fight back, even if it means to bring _her_ back.

Bright light filtering into the room shook me off my thoughts as the door creaked open. There, stood two figures. I managed to crack a weak smile. They were the ones I've learned to love the most especially since they were the only ones who managed to stay by my side the whole time, they never turned their backs on me and they did their best to protect me too.

"Nina!" The two figures ran towards me, one helped me stand up while the other studied me, checking for any cuts while untying my legs and arms.

"Thanks guys." I smiled weakly as they led me away from that dark shack.

"You really gotta be careful." The first one says as he supports me while walking out. "Yeah. And you know, you've gotta stand up for yourself more, lose that too nice personality of yours. You could die, you know!" the second one says as she tries to tend to my bleeding hands.

"I will, I promise." I smile darkly. "Oh and that rare dark smile of yours gives me the feeling that you will really get them!" he says.

"Of course I will, Eddie." I say as Mara finishes wrapping up the cuts. "Thanks, Mars." I smile genuinely at her.

Eddie and Mara, the two people that were almost always by my side. They protected me, they always saved the day. Mara was supposed to be in the act but having that sweet and good nature, she just couldn't do it. And you thought Fabian and Amber were GOOD. But they're not, it's all inside. Their entire stink is hidden inside. Eddie, he was a newcomer. They thought they'd include him with their 'business' but when he found out what it was all about, he backed off. He seemed pretty nice to act like that for a bad boy.

But lemme tell you this. In the first term, it was all real friendship and stuff like that. But soon came the second term where Joy came back. They all thought I was trying to get all the attention away from Joy and have it all for myself, they thought I was trying to replace Joy…or that's what Joy said. They had other reasons too, reasons they didn't inform me about. But I know they all had set the goal to bring me down. Thus, their act was born. Tss..I know it's pretty stupid of them for all this and that, and for believing Joy. But then again, why won't they believe her? She's like their closest friend, they've known her way longer than I so they'd probably believe her stupid made-up lies.

"Nina?" I was shot back to reality when I felt Mara gently shake me.

"Oh, yeah? What?" I ask, confused. Then I realized we were already in front of Anubis House. Like the usual routine…On weekdays, they tease me during school hours, after classes they bring me to the same old shack and bully me more and then Mara and Eddie comes to save the day. Then they'll continue bullying me lightly at the house and pretty much the same goes on the weekends.

"You weren't listening were you?" Eddie asks me.

I shook my head, "Sorry got lost in my own thoughts."

"Anyway, as we were saying…You should really stand up for yourself, throw away a bit of that good nature of yours. And maybe, fight back? It hurts us to see you always being hurt, you know." Mara says.

Before I even reply to what she said, my phone beeped.

I opened my Iphone to find a message sent by an unknown number.

"A text? From who?" Eddie asks me.

I shrug as I open the message. While reading it, I turned pale white then I smirked.

Oh yeah, watch out Anubis House! _She_'s coming back.

**A/N:**

**Okay…I know! I suck! Sorry! *raises up hands in defense* Am really not a good writer, so apologies. And I know, the title…errr is kinda stupid XD **

**Anyway…**

**Who is **_**she**_**? Do you have any guesses? **

**I hope you liked this first part of my story! Chapter 1 will probably be posted later in the day.**

**Ciao~!**

**Penguinatorx**


	2. Anonymous, Anonymous Everywhere!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis or any of its characters, locations etc. I only own the plot and the OCs (if there will be any.)**

**Chapter 1: Anonymous, Anonymous Everywhere**

_NINA'S POV_

We sat around the dining table eating like nothing ever happened. Of course, that's how they always do it. They act all innocent and stuff here at the house but manage to bully me from time to time.

"Nina, can you pass me the pitcher, please?" Patricia asks me in a fake sweet tone.

"Sure." I forced myself to say as I handed her the pitcher.

"OOOPSS! Sorry." She apologizes, faking innocence, as she "accidentally" poured all the water on me.

"Here, have some more spaghetti!" Joy laughed as she dumped a plate of spaghetti on me. "Oh and don't forget the salad!" she adds dumping a plate full of salad on me too.

They, except for Mara and Eddie, all started laughing.

"Nina, you look pathetic!" Joy laughed.

"Ooohh! That reminds me of an embarrassing story she told me! The time she attended a birthday party and…" Amber started but I cut her off.

"HECK! WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT?!" I screamed coldly. It was loud enough for them to hear me. They all stopped laughing and looked at me, even Amber suddenly shut her black hole – I mean mouth.

"What did I ever do to you guys to deserve this? I mean, SERIOUSLY! I tried my best to be nice to you all and I trusted you all! And this is what I deserve in the end? Being backstabbed, tricked, played with?! I thought you were my friends and best friends…But I guess this is the new definition of friends! Getting information out of someone and using it against them! Like blackmailing? Plus bullying and threatening." I yelled at them. Suddenly, my phone beeped. Someone's calling me.

I took it out and turned my back on them, walking away from the table a bit. I furrowed my eyebrows to find an unknown number calling me, the same one which sent me the text.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Nina, Nina, Nina…Remember how the flood washed away all my "problems"?" a familiar, cold, voice of a girl said on the other line._

"Huh? Who are you?!" I asked, trying hard not to tremble.

"_Nina…how could you forget me? Why I'm your __**ex-best friend**__" she said on the other line, emphasizing the words 'ex-best friend'._

"Impossible! I-I thought y-you were d-dead…" I stuttered. Then I felt all eyes on me, they seemed to be listening, interested with the conversation I'm having.

"_Nina, I can't be dead. After all, I haven't gotten my revenge on you!" she says._

"It's not my fault!" I screamed at her through the phone.

"_Oh really? Then why did you leave us to die, Nina? Why?!" she mocks me._

"N-no I didn't. You're the reason why it all happened…Y-you caused their d-deaths…" I say softly.

"_Well news flash, Nina. I'm back. It seems like the flood's missed my biggest "problem". So watch your back, I'm back and am coming." She threatens me._

"Why? What's your problem with us?!" I whisper-yelled.

"_My problem? You. All of you. Especially you. I want you all to be gone, and now, I'm on the last stage, the final straw. It's only you against me now." She says, anger evident in her voice._

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, confused but my heart tells me that something's bad happened.

"_Ooopss..Did the hospital just call?" she giggled evilly._

I hung up the phone, colour drained out of my face, and trembling, I ran up the stairs and into my room, cursing silently.

No. She did NOT just do that. I tried to stop tears from flowing out of my eyes, but I can't hold them back any longer. I don't know why, but she's had a grudge on us for a long time. I thought she was my best friend, but I guess not. She just wanted to get close so she could get rid of us easily.

I remembered when they teased me about my Gran dying; she was still in the hospital at that time. But I hope she's just lying to me. But I can't help it but believe what she said; I know what she's capable of. And it pretty much includes killing people. If I want to fight back, if I want to stay alive, I'd better bring _her_ back.

_MARA'S POV_

We sat there quietly after Nina left the room. I saw how the colour drained out of her face and I knew right then that something bad has happened, or will happen.

"Do you think she's okay?" I heard Amber ask, genuine concern in her voice.

"Since when did you start caring for her, Amber?" Eddie asked, angrily.

Amber quickly shut up and looked down. And there it is again, the long, awkward silence only to be disrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it!" Trudy called to us as she went to the common room and sat on the couch next to the phone. She picked it up and said, "Hello. This is Trudy Rehmann speaking. I'm the housemother…Oh…oh dear! I see, I'll call her. Please hold." Trudy turned to the direction of the stairs, "Nina! Phone call for you!" she called.

Later Nina came running down the stairs wearing different clothes. Wait…was she crying? It's kinda evident because her eyes were red and puffy when she came down.

I watched her as she sat on the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Nina Martin." She listened to the voice on the other line. "W-what? N-no..I-impossible! Tell me this is just a joke!" Nina suddenly screamed which got all the attention of the Anubis students. We all looked at her as she angrily hung up and covered her face with her hands, silently cursing, "Sh*t. Sh*t. Sh*t. This cannot be happening."

I stood up from my seat and walked towards Nina who was still crying and cursing.

"Nina? Is everything alright?" I ask softly.

She quickly wiped her tears away and cracked a fake smile, "Y-yeah. E-everything's perfectly fine" she said with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What happened, Neens?" Eddie asked her as Amber walked towards us, looking sad.

"S-she d-died…" Nina stuttered and sobbed once more.

We didn't need to ask who died, because it was obviously her Gran. Her only family left. I hugged her tight as Eddie stood behind her, patting her back.

"Oh Neens, I'm so sorry." I comforted her. "T-the h-hospital was set on f-fire..s-she disappeared in there…t-they s-said everyone w-was burned…" Nina stutters.

I looked at Amber who bit her lips, I know she wanted to run towards Nina, comfort her and ask for forgiveness but I knew she just hadn't had enough courage to do so since she had been a very bad best friend.

"Amber?" I called her softly, which is kind of a gesture for her to come closer.

Amber smiled faintly at me and walked closer to Nina. "N-nina?" Nina didn't respond and just cried there.

"Oh Nina…you don't know how much I regret everything." Amber cries as I released Nina from the hug and Amber hugs her tightly.

"Amber, remember to let Nina breathe, okay?" Eddie reminds her jokingly.

Amber rolled her eyes at Eddie and hugged Nina tightly, trying to comfort her.

"I know it'll take a long time for you to forgive me, but I'm willing to do what it takes just for your forgiveness." Amber whispers to Nina.

I smiled at the two, then looked over to the dining area where to rest of our housemates where sitting in awkward silence. Some looked guilty and wanted to come over and do the same, but they all hesitated and just sat there.

Suddenly, Nina's phone beeped. Amber pulled away from her as Nina wiped her tears then took out her phone.

Someone was calling. I was able to take a peek, but it was an unknown number.

I watched as Nina trembled, bit her lip and clenched her fist before answering it.

"Hello?" she says.

"_Nina, Nina, Nina..So? Did you like what I did?" a voice from the other line says._

Don't ask me why I can hear it…I just…can?

"Why? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Nina asked softly.

"_Because I want revenge." The other line said__**.**_

Nina quickly hung up and clenched her fist. She looked angry and her eyes were filled with pain.

Once more, Nina's phone beeped. A text. She stared at it, hesitating on whether to open it or not. But she opened it anyways. Once again, it was from an unknown number.

It read:

_To where to last one's buried._

_-E_

A tear escaped from Nina's eye as she trembled, reading it. She bit her lip and hesitated for a moment but then stood up.

"Tell Trudy I'm going somewhere and I might be late." Nina said stiffly and coldly.

Before we could stop her, she left.

* * *

After Nina left we all gathered up in the common room, still in awkward silence. Then Eddie suddenly stood up. "Okay! I can't take this silence anymore…I'm going" he says as he heads toward the door.

"Where are you going, Miller?" Jerome asks him. "To follow Nina." He says simply. "I really think there's something weird and bad happening around her."

I stood up too, "I'm going with you." And then I walked towards Eddie, just as we were about to leave, I glanced at everyone else who were exchanging guilty looks and hesitated for a while, but then stood up.

"We're coming with you." Amber speaks up.

* * *

And then the next thing we knew was we were all sitting in Eddie's car, driving around in circles.

"Do you know exactly where we're supposed to go?" Amber asked impatiently.

"Nope!" Eddie admitted. Everyone groaned in annoyance. "So how will we find her then?"

Then I remembered, "To where the last one was buried." I mumbled.

Everyone turned to me in confusion. "I just remembered something; it's what was written in the text Nina got!" I told them.

"But where?" Alfie asked. "Cemetery?" I suggested.

"Worth a shot." Eddie replied and soon, we were driving all around Liverpool and some nearby places, looking for Nina and cemeteries.

"Wait, why did you want to come with us?" I suddenly asked them, remembering that they hated Nina.

"Uhh..well, we kind of feel guilty. And we wanna apologize." Amber explained suddenly finding interest on the floor.

"What made you do that anyway?" Eddie asked from the driver's seat.

"Well…it's a long story." Patricia sighed. And then they told everything.

* * *

"WHAT?! I can't believe you'd believe those kind of sh*t!" Eddie mumbled in anger. "And I thought Fabian was smart…"

"Sorry…" was all that came out of their mouths. "Well, let's put aside all these matters. We gotta find Nina first." Joy spoke up.

"There!" I heard Patricia scream, pointing towards a hill. And there she was. Nina was on her knees, reading something? Then she stood up angrily and walked towards a car parked nearby. She hasn't noticed us at all though.

"Is that…her car?" Eddie asks, squinting his eyes. "Yep. That's her car."

"Eddie, how'd you know that that's her car?" I ask him.

"I've seen it a couple of times during summer in America. And I kinda memorized the plate number" Eddie explains.

"Well, what's it doing there?" Fabian asks. "Maybe aliens abducted the car and transported it here so they can abduct Nina!" Alfie suggested.

"ALFIE!" We all yelled. Alfie raised up his hands in defense, "Just suggesting."

I watched as Nina took out a key from her jeans' pocket. Smiling, she inserted it into the car's keyhole and got in. Within a few minutes, Nina drove away.

"She's leaving! Follow her!" Jerome yelled. "But make sure to keep a certain distance away so she won't get suspicious." I added.

* * *

Nina drove through the streets; we actually don't know where she's heading so we sped up a little more so we won't lose sight of her.

"Damn, Martin's a fast driver." Jerome muttered. Finally, we reached to a stop when the traffic light turned red. A forest was located on our side while a clear blue river flowed on the other side, the perfect picnic grounds.

Few cars roamed around this side of the town, where did this road lead to again?

"Wait. Doesn't this lead to the asdfghjkl" Patricia said, her sentence was cut and interrupted by loud screeching of wheels.

"G-guys…?" Eddie called; I looked at him to see him pale white, trembling and looking ahead. I turned my attention to where he was looking and I saw a bunch of blood red clouds slowly heading towards us.

"W-what's that?" I ask, suddenly I heard Amber scream.

"AAAAHH!" Amber yelled. "Jeez Amber! You'll break my eardrums!" Jerome complained to the blonde sitting next to him.

"LOOK!" Amber yelled, hands trembling as she pointed ahead of the road.

And there, continuous screeching of wheels was heard as an old beat-up truck recklessly drove towards them, obviously out of control.

"Is the driver mad or something?!" Fabian yelled as his eyes widened. The truck swerved like a drunken man on a full-speed chase and was fast approaching. It continued to hit numerous signs and even trees as it swerved to both sides of the road.

"Eddie….do something!" I yelled, wanting to grab the steering wheel from him and drive away.

Eddie tried to start the car up. "I-I can't!" He told us.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Amber asked.

"Aliens." Alfie reasoned out.

"ALFIE!" We all screamed at him. Once again, he raised his hands up in defense.

The truck was fast approaching, bright lights filled the car as we all squinted our eyes screaming, "AAAAHH!" waiting for a strong impact to send us flying to another part of the road.

But nothing hit us. As soon as the light died down, we clearly saw it as it drove straight, not swerving anymore, and hit Nina's car. Our eyes widened as her car spun and made horrible, eardrum-breaking, screeching sounds, skidding to our side of the road and finally hit a tree which then caused a minor explosion at the back of her car. Then the truck coolly drove away as if nothing happened.

"NINAAA!" Amber screamed, putting a manicured hand over her glossed mouth.

Weird. I thought it was going to hit us…But then again, Nina's car was just in front of us, only positioned on the other side of the road though, since there weren't any cars heading their way.

Amber quickly opened the car door on her side and ran up to the rather beat-up car on fire.

"Amber, no!" Patricia held her back, who just jumped out of the car, almost trampling over Fabian in the process.

"B-but…Nina's in there!" Amber yelled/whined, tears forming in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Too dangerous." I muttered as the rest got out of the car and joined us.

We stared at the wreck in an almost total silence, except for the occasional sobbing of Amber while the rest tried to hold back their tears. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from sobbing as tears streamed down my face.

Mick walked over to me and put a hand around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Everything will be alright." He whispers.

Suddenly, the "silence" was broken by beeping of phones. We all looked at our own phones, seems like everyone got a message.

I read mines:

_See? That's what you get when you interfere or mess with me or my plans. Now back off, or you'll end up just like her. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Watch your back now dear._

_-S_

I gasped in shock at what I read. What did "S" mean by plans? What did she mean by interfering with her ?

I looked at the others who were exchanging phones; I took Patricia's while Eddie grabbed mines and read what we received. The messages were pretty much the same.

"So….is this text a threat or a warning?" Amber asked, utterly confused.

"It pretty much looks like a threat _and_ a warning, Amber." Eddie pointed out.

Suddenly, the truck came rushing back towards us. I cringed, thinking it might go after us next but instead, it turned around and then stopped right in front of us, the driver's seat facing our side. The window by the driver's seat rolled down and a figure hidden by a dark robe and a pair of sunglasses emerged.

"_You shouldn't have followed her. That's what she gets for not heeding my warnings. Now, will you disobey my warnings too?" _the figure told us. Then the window rolled up and the truck drove away, before any of us could respond.

"Creepy. Very creepy." Jerome muttered. Suddenly, we heard a creak and a crash. We turned towards the wreck and we saw Nina, stumbling out of the car, looking severely wounded and tried to walk towards us.  
"G-guys..? W—why..are you here?" she managed to say, standing up straight.

"NINA! Are you alright?" I asked, worried. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine, kinda got used to this though…" she mumbled.

We all looked at her in confusion, she just shrugged it off. "Never mind. Anyways…can you bring me to a hospital or something now? Usually, I get dizzy and black out…right about now." She says as she suddenly falls on the ground.

"Weird girl…" Jerome muttered once more as we rushed forward to carry her back to the car.

"Let's discuss everything later, alright?" Eddie told us all as we got Nina into the car and drove off.

"Wait!" Patricia says just as Eddie was starting the engine. She got out of the car and headed towards the wreck. She looked for something inside Nina's car and as soon as she found it, she lugged it along with her, a triumphant smile on her face. It was a bag, _Nina's bag _to be exact.

"Let's go." Patricia ordered as soon as she got in. I don't know why, but something feels creepy about that bag. There's something in there…not dangerous at all but I don't know.

Patricia was busy rummaging around Nina's bag as we, except Eddie and an unconscious Nina, watched her. "AHA!" Patricia screamed, finally getting a piece of paper.

"I think this is the one she was reading a while ago…at that hill?" Patricia told us once she noticed our confusion. "Ohh.." was what we managed to reply.

Before even reading it, a phone beeped. "Whose phone was that?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads then Patricia searched for something in Nina's bag once more and then took out Nina's phone.

"Probably Nina's." Patricia says as she looks at the phone.

"Unknown number…" Patricia tells us as she opens to read the text.

"So? What does it say?" Amber asks impatiently.

"Can't you wait?!" Patricia told her.

"Okay, it said:

_Nina…Nina…Nina…How pathetic of you. Would you let me win that easy? Guess not. But if you want to win this game and save all of your and their lives, you gotta bring her back. Wake her up. Tough decision, eh? Well, it's a win or lose situation. See you later!_

_-E_

_p.s. congrats on your 11__th__. Better thank my twin for that ;)"_

"Geez. What's up with weird, mysterious, anonymous people these days?" Eddie mumbled as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot.

But as soon as we got out of the car, we heard Patricia shriek. And the next thing we knew, Nina was out of Eddie's hands and a gun was pointed to her head. And the mysterious gunman was of course, no other than…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yayyy! It's finally finished XD Sorry if it took so long to update, was busy plotting and writing yet another story.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it :) **

**P.S. Anyone know where I can download or watch (free/without viruses or anything else…I guess) all 3 seasons of House of Anubis with complete episodes? I'm dying to re-watch them all, esp season 2 and 3 XD If you know where, mind sharing it with me? You could PM it or something like that.**

**Thanks!**

**-Penguinatorx**


	3. OMG! Welcome back!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House of Anubis or any of its characters, locations etc. I only own the plot and the OCs (if there will be any.)**

**Chapter 2: OMG! WELCOME BACK! (*note the sarcasm please)**

_AMBER'S POV_

"Ugghh.." Eddie moaned from the pain.

"Shut it, weasel." Patricia snapped, obviously annoyed by his continuous moaning.

"You don't know how it feels to get a bullet to the arm, don't you Yacker?" Eddie spat back.

We sat in the benches by the hospital's emergency room. It's been hours since Nina was rushed in there and we're totally worried. Eddie even got the bullet out of his arm already.

I know you're wondering, how did I ever become this gorgeous?

Wait no…Who is/are my fashion icon/s?

No. How did Eddie get the bullet and what happened a while ago?

"What's taking so long?" Fabian complained, putting his head in his hands and apparently breaking my train of thoughts.

"Well, she got a bullet and some bleeding wounds from that damn accident, so you still ask why?" Patricia told him sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at them, sometimes my friends can be a little weird and mean – no scratch that – my friends are definitely weird but I love being with them.

So anyway, here's what happened:

* * *

"_Geez. What's up with weird, mysterious, anonymous people these days?" Eddie mumbled as he pulled into the hospital's parking lot._

_But as soon as we got out of the car, we heard Patricia shriek. And the next thing we knew, a black car parked right near us and Nina was out of Eddie's hands and a gun was pointed to her head. And the mysterious gunman was of course, no other than…_

"_OMG! Hiii Rufus!" I greeted, recognizing the man in the black coat._

"_AMBER!" They all yelled at me._

"_What? Can't I welcome back Rufus from the afterlife?" I asked._

"_Anyway, WELCOME BACK! What's it like in the afterlife? How did you get out? Was it fun in there? Where there many gorgeous people there?" I bombarded him with questions._

"_AMBER!" They yelled at me once more, so I shut up._

"_Why not we also throw in a 'welcome back' party for Rufus?" Patricia asked sarcastically. _

"_Ooo..I love parties!" I cheered._

"_AMBER!" They yelled at me once more and I just rolled my eyes on them and focused on Rufus, who was still holding an unconscious Nina with a gun pointed to her head._

"_Just saying.." I mumbled._

"_Anyway, how did you get out? I thought it was impossible to get out of the afterlife?" Joy questioned._

"_I have my ways, girl." Rufus coldly told us._

"_So, what do you want?!" Fabian demanded._

"_You know what I want, boy." Rufus told us, as if stating the obvious._

"_Look, if you want the elixir or the mask, we don't have it!" I yelled._

"_Well then, I guess you have to say goodbye to your little Chosen One" Rufus threatened, lightly tapping the trigger._

"_NO!" Fabian yelled and tried to tackle Rufus._

"_Eddie, do something!" Mara yelled._

"_Osirian's not being a good Osirian…" Patricia mocked_

"_What?" Mara questioned, obviously confused._

"_Shut it, Yacker." Eddie mumbled and helped Fabian. _

_Apparently, they got hold of Rufus and he let go of Nina who was caught by Jerome._

_Nina stirred a little after that. "Hey..W-what's going on?" she asked as Jerome set her down.  
"Rufus happened." I pointed out to the guys who were trying to beat up Rufus and get the gun out of his hand, but failing miserably._

"_Why don't we…just run?" Nina suggested, a bit out of herself._

"_Even if you're not quite yourself, you're still smart." I commented, looking over to Rufus who was pinned down by Fabian and Eddie, trying to grab the gun nearby._

"_So…on the count of 3?" Mara started._

"_One…" I started; the two looked up and alert, ready to run._

"_Two…" Mick continued. We positioned ourselves to run._

"_THREE! RUUUN!" Alfie yelled excitedly. We bolted towards the hospital's entrance, which was quite far from the parking lot, leaving Rufus on the ground and…wait, what?!  
"GUYS! LOOK OUT! HE'S GOT A GUN!" I yelled as Rufus limped towards the gun._

"_Idiots, why did you leave WITHOUT the gun?!" Patricia yelled at Fabian and Eddie who were right behind us._

_The two shrug as they took off faster, getting almost ahead of us._

"_MARA!" I heard Nina yell, and ran back. I stopped dead on my tracks and turned around._

"_NINA! Get back here and RUUUN!" I yelled. God, she's strong. She just came out of a car accident and she can still run?_

"_Weasel, what are you doing?!" I heard Patricia yell, Eddie also ran back._

"_Ninaaa!" I heard Mara's faint yell as Nina pushed her away just as Rufus pulled the trigger, sending the bullet into Nina's back and later Nina's arm. _

"_Sh*t." I heard her mutter, clutching one of her bleeding arms._

"_Nina!" Eddie yelled, grabbing Nina but not too fast to escape from Rufus' gun which hit him in the arm._

"_Oww.." Eddie yelped, clutching his arm as another bullet grazed his leg._

_He momentarily lost balance, Mara was already beside us, and Nina was staring at Eddie, emotionless._

"_Goodbye, Chosen One." Rufus said in a cold voice, pointing the gun towards Nina's heart._

"_Nina! RUN!" We all yelled, but she didn't budge._

_Fabian almost charged towards her to drag her away but she suddenly spoke, "Don't come near me. Leave this to me" Nina's voice sounded cold and full of authority that we just stood there, frozen in shock._

"_Martin, are you trying to commit suicide?" Jerome asked her, obviously worried._

_Nina turned to Rufus; I can see her eyes gleam gold. "Bring it on." She challenged him coldly._

_Rufus smirked, "It's on." And then pulled the trigger._

_Nina easily dodged the incoming bullets and managed to run towards Rufus. She grabbed his wrist, the one holding the gun, and twisted it, flipping him after._

_Our eyes widened at her newly acquired strength, especially in her condition. _

"_Aggh!" Rufus moaned in pain as he landed with a loud *THUMP!* on the ground. The gun skidded away from him and Nina picked it up. Soon, she helped Eddie up and was about to walk towards us when Rufus got up._

_He pushed Eddie away and strangled Nina and covered her eyes. "Now you can't see a thing." He smirked._

_Nina smiled, "Bet you I can't shoot your tires flat." She raised her gun, stood still for a while, and positioned her gun near a black car with tinted windows that must be Rufus'. She pulled the trigger and sent two bullets flying, deflating the two tires. _

"_How-?" Rufus asked, bewildered, and still strangling Nina._

_With Rufus caught off-guard, Nina jabbed her finger into his neck's pressure point._

"_OWWW!" Rufus moaned in pain, Nina quickly kicked him in the stomach and escaped, positioning the gun towards Rufus._

"_Leave or die." Nina muttered her voice ice-cold. _

_Rufus quickly jumped to his feet and stumbled away._

"_So…there's no party?" I asked, seeing Rufus stumbling away, moaning in pain occasionally._

"_AMBER!" They, except Nina, yelled._

"_Just kidding!" I replied, and rushed towards Nina who threw the gun a good distance away._

"_Nina!" They all rushed towards her, even Eddie who was clutching his still bleeding arm._

"_That…was…AWESOME!" Alfie squealed like a girl._

_Nina smiled weakly at us then suddenly blacked out, colour draining out of her face, but just in time for Fabian to catch her though._

"_Hang in there, Neens!" I said, worriedly as Fabian carried her into the emergency room._

_Eddie also followed in to get the bullet out of his arm so the rest of us waited by the waiting room, discussing the previous event._

* * *

"_God, Nina's….I don't know…AWESOME." Mara mumbled, recalling how Nina got through the whole event alive._

"_Yeah…and scary." Joy agreed._

"_Her voice…was so cold that time." Fabian observed._

"_Did anyone notice her eyes gleam gold?" I asked them._

"_Yeah..that was weird." Patricia agreed. _

"_Is she an alien?" Alfie asked out of the blue._

"_ALFIE!" We yelled at him._

"_What? It's just…she was so strong and even managed to fight back even though she was badly wounded a while ago, and she also didn't black out or just fall when she got hit by the bullets…Instead she still fought back." Alfie reasoned._

"_Yeah. That Martin girl's really weird…" Jerome muttered, looking shocked. Well, we all looked shocked and worried._

"_And mysterious.." Joy added._

"_And strong." Patricia added._

"_She's really something…" Mara concluded._

* * *

_After 35 minutes of talking, Eddie finally stumbled out._

"_Uggh..that hurt." He comments, taking a seat._

"_How's your arm?" Mara asks him._

"_Painful." He replied shortly._

"_Do you think Nina will be alright?" I asked, concerned._

"_Of course she will, Amber. She did survive for a long time and managed to fight back Rufus, I know she'll be okay." Mara assured me._

_We just stared at the door for hours and hours waiting and waiting…_

"_Uggh..What's taking so long?!" I complained._

"_Obviously Amber, she's been through a lot of horrible things so she's got lots of wounds. You'd think that would be easy to treat?" Patricia told me._

"_So…there's really no party?" I asked softly._

"_AMBER!" They all yelled at me. _

"_Geez guys, do you really have to yell at me in unison?" I asked, rolling my eyes._

"_YES!" They all chorused once more._

_And all was silent after._

* * *

"There's the doctor!" Patricia pointed. We all stood up and rushed to the doctor who just came out of the room.

"Are you Nina Martin's relatives?" he asked us.

"Uhh..we're her friends." Mick pointed out.

"Well, I'm glad to say she's fine. Although she's lost huge amounts of blood due to the wounds and cuts in her body, and also to the bullets, she's managed to stay. Sadly, she's in a minor comatose, I don't know when she'll wake up though…So she's confined in Rm. 249." The doctor told us.

"Thanks doc." I said, sighing in relief.

"Now, I need you to sign some papers." The doctor says and I, Jerome, Mick and Joy followed him while the rest headed to her room.

* * *

While we were fixing and signing some papers, my phone beeped.

I took a look at it and saw Patricia's text.

_From: Patricia_

_AMBER! I just saw Vera!_

Great! It's like a reunion of evil people who tried to ruin our lives! So, who's next? Senkhara?

_To: Patricia_

_Great! Are evil people having a reunion today?!_

I sent the message to Patricia then we headed to the set of elevators, pressing the number on the corresponding floor where Nina's room is located.

_Patricia's POV_

Geez, this day is absolutely weird! Nina's been through a lot of stuff too. And now I know that what we recently believed in, causing us to bully Nina was just a BIG. FAT. LIE.

"Watch where you're going!" I crankily yelled at a woman who just bumped into me. She had short blonde hair, was wearing sunglasses and a coat was draped over her clothes.

I looked at her carefully. "Wait…Vera?!" I asked, my eyes widening at our former housemother.

The lady looked at me, eyes widening, then quickly regained her composure. "If I were you, I'd be careful now." She whispered to me as she quickly walked away.

"GUYS! VERA!" I yelled, reaching the rest of my friends who were already heading in.

"What about her?" Mara asked me, taking a seat near Nina's bed.

"I saw her…s-she warned me…" I shakily told, trying to catch my breath for the period of time I'd been running.

"What did she say?"Fabian asked, taking a seat on the couch present in the room along with the others.

"She said, 'If I were you, I'd be careful now.' What do you think she meant by that?" I told them all.

"Maybe…she and Rufus are back for revenge…?" Eddie suggests.

"Wait, I gotta inform Amber!" I tell them, pulling out my phone and furiously typing.

*BEEP!* A few minutes after pressing send, Amber replied.

"What'd she say?" Alfie asked me, peering over my phone.

"She said: _'Great. Are evil people having a reunion today?'_" I read, and we all burst into laughter.

* * *

"Hurry up guys!" I heard Amber's shrill voice nearby.

"Yeah. Yeah." The others grunted in response.

I heard the doorknob furiously turn open and emerged from it is a figure of a blond-haired woman dressed in pink and high heels.

"Nina" I pointed towards the bed, knowing she'll look for her best friend immediately.

"Geez Amber, I almost got trapped in between the elevator doors!" Mick mumbled as soon as the rest entered.

"Sorry!" Amber muttered, taking a seat next to Mara.

"So guys…do you think Sennkhara is also returning? You know, since Rufus and Vera have returned.." Amber mentioned.

"Sen-what?!" Mara asked, confused and turns to face Amber.

"AMBER!" The Sibuna members yelled at her.

Quickly, Amber covered her mouth and told us, 'Sorry.'

*BEEP!* Before Mara or Mick could open their mouths to question us, a phone beeped again.

"Nina's?" Joy suggests, seeing everyone shrug.

Remembering that I still got her phone, I quickly fished it out of my pocket. And once more, the same unknown number texted her.

"_I'm back now. Let the chaos begin._

_-E"_

"Another evil person?" Amber groaned. "Does this world ever run out of evil people?!"

A gun shot was suddenly heard and the window of the room broke as a rock appeared. Alfie caught it immediately before anyone could get hit and examined it.

"I don't think so Amber, I don't think so." He says, after examining the rock. I even heard him mutter, 'Aliens.'

"Give me that!" I yelled at him, grabbing the rock away from him before he could react.

"There's something written in there, I think." Alfie tells me. "I think I saw a letter _a_ in there"

"Okay!" I looked at the rock, and found a trail of letters; they were a bit tiny though. "Found it!" I yelled, the others gathered around me and I pointed to the trail of tiny letters.

"What'd it say?" Joy asks me.

"Uhh…Wait" I said, then squinting my eyes, I scanned it thoroughly. After reading the message, I gasped, eyes widening and dropped the rock.

"What did it say?!" Fabian asked me, looking confused and worried.

"I-it said…"

**A/N:**

**HIII! Hope you liked it :D Although I admit, I kinda rushed it.**

**Anyway, no update until May 22, I'm going to camp (uggghh…and I hate it!) so I probably won't be able to write the next chapter or update. **

**I just hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **

**Ciao~!**

**Penguinatorx**


	4. Pop! Goes the weasel! Kiddin' Just run!

**Disclaimer: I do not own millions of gallons of ice cream, sadly. D:**

**Chapter 3: Pop! Goes the weasel. Jk. Just…run.**

_FABIAN'S POV_

"Let me see it!" I impatiently said, grabbing the rock away from Patricia after she read it shakily. I found a small phrase there 'There's a time and a place to die, and this **is** it. Unless you back off ;)" I read aloud. Then I spotted a roll of paper perfectly camouflaged to the rock, unrolled it and read:

"_Amber: You're a blonde bimbo, face it. Nothing you can do will save you all; you'll just put everyone in danger._

_Fabian: You lame, geeky cheater, embrace it. You're not smart enough to find a way out of this._

_Patricia: You gothic witch, go cut yourself. Nothing you can do will scare us away._

_Eddie: Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Poor Osirian. Can't do a thing to protect the Chosen One now? _

_Alfie: You alien-obsessed joker, you're losing your touch. After what happens, let's see you try to cheer up everyone – keyword __try__– because after what happens let's see one of you try to smile._

_Jerome: You're a great at bargains, pranking and blackmailing, let's see you use your talents to find a way out of this. _

_Joy: You're sneaky and a great strategist alright. But let's see you sneak your way out of this. Bet your name would be ironic for you once it's all over._

_I'm warning you all now, NO ONE can stop me. No one shall interfere. Now go mind your own business or more than one life will be taken away. Besides, it's not your life that I want, it's hers._

_-E"_

We all let out a gasp and the Sibunas turned ghostly white upon hearing what the note said.

"W-what did it mean by that?" Joy asked. We all shrugged.

"Why did E mention you all except Mick and I?" Mara questioned putting aside the fact that someone's going to die and they're all in great danger.

"Maybe it's Sibuna?" Amber suggests, slightly trembling, and turning to me.

"Sibu-what?" Mara asked totally confused.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Wait. And Osirian? What's that?" Mara asked once more while reading the paper.

"Excuse us please." I said, motioning to all Sibunas and going outside.

"Should we tell them?" I questioned as soon as we left the room.

"Maybe we should, but not full details." Patricia suggested.

"Yeah, Yacker's right. Besides, we've already gotten them into much trouble with this soon-to-be new Sibuna mystery." Eddie agrees.

"Wait. How can this be a mystery?" Amber asked innocently.

I slapped my forehead and started to explain to her slowly, as if talking to a 5 year-old, "Because Amber, there's some mysterious person after Nina and we've been receiving threats and warnings lately. Just like the last two years."

"Oh…" Amber said as realization dawned upon her, "But then where's the riddle?"

"Amber, not all mysteries have to start with a riddle!" Patricia explained annoyance evident in her voice.

Just then, Sibunas phones beeped. We all looked at it at the same time.

I looked at my own, smiling as I caught a glimpse of my phone's wallpaper: It was a picture of Nina and I way back to the very first prom we shared. Once more, the text came from an unknown number but I read it anyways. **[A/N: To the tune of Pop! Goes the weasel ;) I'm crazy, I know.]**

_All around the Anubis House_

_The dead just woke the devil_

_The devil woke and secrets awake_

_Pop! Goes the Chosen One._

_Half a bunch of secrets reveal_

_Half reveals a traitor_

_Turn around and let the chaos begin_

_Pop! Goes the Chosen One._

_**-E**_

I stare at the message in confusion. Is this a riddle or what?

"There's your riddle, Amber." Patricia points out.

"Aside from it being a weird, confusing riddle…This may be one of the easiest riddle to ever exist in our Sibuna adventures." Eddie speaks.

"You're right. But who's the devil? What did it mean by secrets awake? Who is the traitor? And what did it mean by let the chaos begin?" Amber bombarded us with questions that we didn't know the answer.

"Maybe zombies…" Alfie trailed off.

Before anyone else could speak our phones buzzed again.

_**RUN**_

_-S_

"This doesn't make any sense!" Jerome muttered angrily.

"Let's just focus on the riddle first." Eddie said, clutching his phone.

"Well, for the second to the last line in the riddle, shall we check?" I suggest. They hesitated for a moment but then we all turned around simultaneously and in an instance, the one word S left us made sense.

**A/N: (there might be a change in genre)**

**So here I am in front of my laptop eating the rest of my ice cream in a carton and I thought up to write this half of the chapter first. I hope you're all satisfied with this very short half-update 'cause I'm going to rewrite this whole chapter :D**

**The "riddle" is pretty lame and stupid and don't blame me! I don't know what was in my mind when I thought of writing that to the tune of the nursery rhyme pop! Goes the weasel XD (so the chap title's obviously a dedic to it) Also, can you answer the "riddle"? **

**1. Who's the devil?**

**2. Who "awoken" her?**

**3. What are the secrets? (can you spot some clues?)**

**4. Who's the traitor?**

**5. What danger awaits them?**

**6. Why is ice cream delicious? XD**

**If any of your answers to these questions are right or wrong, I won't tell you at all anyway XD**

**So... I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Review please :) And I apologize for the grammatical errors and wrong spellings and stuff like that. I'm trying to review the other chapters I've made and check them, so if you spot any mistake would you mind telling me?**

**Sneak peak for the next half:**

"_S-she's dead?"_

"_RUN B*TCH! RUN!"_

"_I…won't leave her alone!"_

"_It's all my fault!"_

"_No it's not."_

"_Wait. You're alive?!"_

"_AHHH! ZOMBIE!"_

**Who do you think said each line? What happened? There's only one way to find out and that's to wait for the other half.**

**Ciao~!**

**Penguinatorx**


	5. Sorry! Author's note, don't kill me! XD

**A/N:**

**READ THIS. QUITE IMPORTANT ;) AND UPCOMING UPDATE DATES FOR THIS MONTH ARE POSTED HERE**

**I'm sooooo sorry! I was supposed to update a few days ago but then I realized it sucked so I deleted it. I've already deleted at least 3-4 drafts of the next chapter since I wasn't so satisfied with it so now I'm in the process of rewriting it AGAIN. And I'm telling you guys now: I won't be able to update for a long time but that gives me time to write more updates! Sorry about this but I'm heading to school tomorrow which is located around 3-4 hours away from home and I stay at a dorm so there's no internet. But I promise you guys, I'll try to update 2 or more chapters so I can to make it up to you and I'll try to make it supeeer long! And during my weekend stays there, I'll probably won't be able to use the internet, but I'll try to give you guys updates if I'm able to borrow one of my friend's broadband (I lost mine, sadly) to access the internet and post them. Also, I think I'll be coming home only once or twice a month now so that lessens the internet time I have to post it (but then our computer labs have wi-fi, I can sneak a few updates there if possible) until my parents buy me a new broadband or if I find my old one.**

**So anyway, here are the update dates (that I'll try my best to follow):**

**Chapter Date**

**3.2, 4 June 14-15**

**5, 6 June 28-30**

**WARNING: The update dates may or may NOT be followed, either I post earlier than I intend to with just one chapter or I may post a bit later, but I promise I'll try to update as much as I can.**

**So yeah, meanwhile, why not try to read some of my other stories?**

**I hope you understand me, and sorry if I'll be slow at updating, I'm trying to focus on my studies more now.**

**Anyway, just to let you guys know, I've at least written one-fourth of the next chapter. So I guess that's about it?**

**Oh and don't forget to review, please? I would really appreciate your reviews :) And also, do you want someone to die in this story?**

**Ciao~!**

**Penguinatorx**


End file.
